Data transfers between devices such as computers and peripheral devices, including portable media devices, have become ubiquitous over the last several years. Music, phone numbers, video, and other data are moved among these devices, often using cables to form electrical pathways for signals that carry information between devices. Such cables are connected to these devices using a connector.
These electrical connectors are typically formed by inserting a connector plug on each end of a data cable into a connector receptacle located on the computer or peripheral device. A typical connector plug includes a distal plug portion, which has one or more electrical contact terminals exposed so as to electrically connect with corresponding contact terminals within a connector receptacle.
In many applications, repeated insertion of a connector plug into a connector receptacle over time may cause wear and tear on the exposed electrical contacts, resulting in a shortened life span of the connector device. When fabricated with a non-uniform delivery profile, slight differences in the position of each electrical contacts may cause unevenly distributed stresses that degrade the performance of the connector. Additionally, an uneven delivery profile between electrical connectors may cause gaps that may result in premature deterioration of the device, accumulation of debris and reduced aesthetic appeal.